Stranger Things happened, Daniel Jackson
by mariasantara
Summary: ,Du schläfst mit einer Tochter' ,In der Tat' ,..... Ich töte dich' ,Das hatte ich befürchtet.' Tealc, eine verhängnisvolle Affäre und das blöde Gefühl nicht der wüntende Vater der Braut zu sein.


„Es haben sich schon eigenartigere Dinge ereignet, DanielJackson."

_Ok, meine Lieben, das ist ein Zusatzkapitel das ich eigentlich für meine Ewigfic „Der lange Weg zum Tod" geschrieben hatte, das jetzt aber nicht mehr reinpasst._

_Jetzt hab ich versucht es so anzupassen, das man es auch ohne großartiges Vorwissen lesen könnte, und ich glaub, es geht so ganz gut._

_Gerade mal zu Eurer Info:_

_Das ganze spielt so etwa 20 Jahre in der Zukunft._

_Tealc lebt zwischen Tauuri und Chulac._

_Ich hatte begonnen die eine Fic 2002 zu schreiben, also würd ich mal sagen S03._

_Abydosss gibt es noch, chulac auch…._

_Aber jetzt, lest es einfach mal_

_BETA by Miri_

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Offensichtlich gehört SG nicht mir, sonst würde ich es wohl kaum absetzten, nicht!**

**Natasha aber voll meins.**

* * *

**Teil eins:**

Teil eins:

„He Tealc."

„Natasha?" Tealc hob verwundert seine Augen hin zu dem Videoscreen der auf ihren Anruf hin aufleuchtet.. „Es ist früh am Morgen, schweig noch ein bisschen länger.", murmelte er leise.

„Ich steh unten an der Tür, lasst du mich rein?"

Es war fünf in der Früh, die Sonne war gerade beim Aufgehen, als Tealc sich erhob und langsam durch zwei Räume, hinüber zu der Bedienung mit der man die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnen konnte, ging.

„Es ist offen.", murmelte er verschlafen und sah zu der Uhr die in der Bedienung integriert war.

20 Minuten Kelnoreem, nach dem er ganze drei Tage ohne Ruhe zugebracht hatte. Dass war viel zu wenig, dachte er still und leise bei sich.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und ging zu der Haupttüre seiner Wohnung, die in ein langes Stiegenhaus mündete.

Er hatte schon vor einigen Jahren, diese Wohnung gekauft, sie war im letzen Stock eines vierstöckigen Hauses und bestand aus einer Küche, einem Wohn-Esszimmer, einem Arbeitsraum und einem Schlafzimmer, das er zum Kelnoreem benützte, sowie einem großen Bad und einer recht ansehnlichen Terrasse, mit einem Ausblick für den „andere töten würden" wie ihm Jack O'Neill vor einigen Jahre bestätigt hatte.

Würdelos, lehnte er nun an dem Türrahmen und wartete darauf das Natasha Jackson Fraiser die Treppen erklimmen würde und in sein Reich eintreten würde, warum auch immer.

Er bemerkte, als er wartete, das seine grüne Topfpflanze, ein Strauch dessen Name er sich einfach nicht merken konnte, oder besser gesagt merken wollte, ausgedörrt in den aufgehenden Strahlen der Sonne, die durch das ostwärts gelegene große Stiegenhausfenster drang, dastand.

Mit müden Schritten ging er zum nächsten Wasserhahn und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser.

Er war gerade dabei damit zurück zu seiner Wohnungstür zu gehen, als er in das glückliche Gesicht Natashas blickte. Sie war ein bisschen blass, die Schminke um ihre grünen Augen waren etwas verblasst, aber ansonsten war ihre Laune fast schon blendend unangenehm fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen, Tealc."

„Auch dir einen guten Morgen, Natasha." Seine Stimme war wesentlich gesetzter. Er lies die Tochter seines langjährigen Freundes einen kurzen Moment lang stehen. Sie blickte ihn von oben bis unten an, ihr Blick haftete kurz an seinem Wasserglas.

Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Darf ich reinkommen, Tealc?" Er nickte nach einer Weile und zeigte ihr einzutreten.

Was sie tat.

Während sie zwei große Taschen abstellte, wässerte er seine einzige Pflanze und kam dann, immer noch keinen Deut munterer zurück in seine Wohnung.

„Du wirkst angeschlagen, Tealc. Hab ich dich gestört?" Sie sah auf zu ihm, sie hatte sich auf seinen zweitliebsten Stuhl gesetzt und nutze seinen drittliebsten als Fußstütze.

Er bemerkte erst jetzt das ihre ganze rechte Seite von Hämatomen durchzogen sind.

„Ich nehme an", erwiderte er, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen, „deine Kämpfe hast du gewonnen?"

„Natürlich, was glaubst du denn, Bitte." Er sah nur viel sagend auf ihre angeschlagen Seite.

Sie lachte auf.

„Bin hingefallen, kannst du dir das vorstellen. Das ist wirklich ätzend."

Er nickte.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte er sie schließlich, etwas böser als er es gemeint hatte.

Wieder lachte sie.

„Ich habe dich vermisst. Ich wollte dich sehen."

Ein, zwei Mal blinzelte er.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst.", sagte er dann gelassen und sah sie genauer an. „Wie lange bist du schon wach?"

Sie runzelte zwar kurz die Stirn, gab ihm dann aber eine adäquate Antwort.

„32 Stunden und ein paar Zerquetschte. Du?"

„72 Stunden und ein paar deiner Zerquetschten." Er lächelte sie an.

„Dann lass uns schlafen, nicht?"

Einen kurzen Moment lang wollte er einwerfen, dass ein Kelnoreem wesentlich effektiver wäre, für sie, wie für ihn, aber dann lächelte er ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag.

Während sie kurz austrat, zog er die Ausziehcouch, die er im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt hatte, aus und nachdem sie sich, nur mit einem T-shirt bewaffnet an ihn gekuschelt hatte, legte er vorsichtig seine rechte Hand über ihre schmerzende Seite und konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wer als Erstes von ihnen beiden eingeschlafen war.

Es war erstaunlicherweise wirklich erst der nächste Morgen an dem Tealc seine Augen wieder öffnete. Neben der Tatsache dass ihm seine Knochen wehtaten von der langen, vor allem ungewohnten Liegerei, war es ein guter Morgen.

Natasha schlief noch, ihre roten Haare waren überall auf seinem Arm verteilt, und als er versuchte leise aufzustehen, klammerte sie sich wohl unbewusst an ihn.

Mehrere Minuten kämpfte er gegen ihre schlafende Form, schlussendlich konnte er sich als Sieger erheben und ging langsam in die Küche die am anderen Ende des Zimmers lag.

Leise schloss er die Türe hinter sich und begann etwas Tee aufzusetzen und ein kleines Frühstück, das zum größten Teil aus frischen Früchten bestand, herzurichten.

Während er darauf wartete, dass sein Tee zog, schloss er die Augen und lies sich in ein leichtes Kelnoreem fallen.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten fühlte er sich wieder ein bisschen wohler in seiner Haut und streckte sich in alle Richtungen.

Als er sich erheben wollte, um Natasha zu wecken und sie zum Frühstück zu geleiten, öffnete sich die Türe und sie kam, sichtlich gleich erschöpft wie er auch in die Küche.

„Morgen.", gähnte sie, setze sich neben ihn und drückte ihm davor noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Mundgeruch.", murmelte sie und griff instinktiv nach der Tasse in der Zucker im Tee war.

Er lächelte besonnen und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, auch er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Beide sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann begannen sie zu lachen.

Nachdem sie, während einiger Gespräche, das Frühstück beendet hatten und sich kurz ihrer Körperhygiene hingaben, gingen sie hinaus auf die Terrasse.

Tealc hatte dort vor einiger Zeit eine Bank aufgestellt und einen Tisch, auf den Natasha, wie es ihre Art war, ihre Füße platzierte.

Es war ein sehr heller und schöner Morgen, den sie dort miteinander teilten.

Natasha die den Hauptteil der folgenden Unterhaltung bestritt, erzählte von ihrem Kampf und einigen andern Dingen, Tealc erzählte von der scheinbar niemals endenden Ratssitzung an der er teilgenommen hatte.

Nach einer Weile zog es sie wieder in seine Arme und sie saßen beide da und sahen hinunter auf den Park der gleich unter Tealcs Wohnung war.

Plötzlich sah sie auf und wollte etwas sagen, lies es dann aber doch bleiben.

Tealc sah sie verwundert an.

„Was ist, Natasha?"

„Wir haben noch gar nicht miteinander geschlafen!", stellte sie kleinlaut fest.

„Wir müssen nicht jede Sekunde die wir miteinander verbringen, mit Beischlaf ausfüllen.", erwiderte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf seinen vollen Lippen und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund.

„Aber wir können. Ich meine, wir sollten. Ich meine…"

„In der Tat." Dieses Mal küsste er sie etwas länger.

„Du machst dich über mich lustig.", fauchte sie scharf auf.

„In der Tat." Ein weiteres Mal küsste er sie.

Als er wieder von ihr ab ließ, bemerkte er das Glitzern in ihren Augen zu spät.

Sie schlug ihn gerade so fest das er die Schmerzen auch wirklich spüren würde.

„Du bist manchmal so überhaupt nicht erwachsen, Tealc."

„In der Tat."

Dieses Mal jedoch kam sie ihm mit dem Küssen zuvor.

Tealc war gerade damit beschäftigt herauszufinden welchen Geschmack ihre Haut am hinteren Teil ihres Nackens hatte, als ihn eine drängende Stimme aus den positiven Gedanken riss.

Unter ihm, versteifte auch seine Partnerin.

Daniel Jacksons Stimme tönte vom Schlafzimmer her, und Tealc war so froh wie noch nie, das die Videowand nur dort mit dem Informationskanal vernetzt war.

„Gedulde dich einen Moment, DanielJackson", rief er aus und strich sein Hemd wieder zu recht, als er aufstand. Wieder ein Mal wie so oft im letzen Monat wurde ihm klar warum diese Beziehung einfach nicht Rechtens war.

Während er sich dann wohl oder übel mit dem Vater seiner Geliebten unterhielt, stand diese in Türrahmen und zog sich – aufreizend - langsam aus.

Tealc starb innerlich sicher an die tausend Tode bis Daniel endlich zum Punkt kam und ihn zu einem Familienessen am nächsten Tag einlud. Er wollte die neue Mitbewohnerin, das zehnjährige Mündel von Natasha und ihren Freunden endlich besser kennen zu lernen.

Tealc sagte zu, und nachdem er DanielJackson davon überzeugt hatte, das ihm nichts fehlte, beendete er die Videoschaltung.

Nun, da nichts mehr zwischen ihm und der rothaarigen, nackten Frau in seinem Wohnzimmer stand, grinste er und entledigte sich auch seiner Hose, die er bis jetzt getragen hatte.

Wieder hatte er sich in ihrem Nacken verfangen, als ihr Handy schnurrte.

Sie stellte nur auf Ton, grinste ihn neckisch an und öffnete die Verbindung zu… wem sonst, ihrem Vater.

„Hi, Dad."

„Guten Morgen Natasha. Schatz wie geht es dir?"

„Prrrächtig." Natasha sah böse zu Tealc, der aber einfach nicht mehr aufhörte sie zu küssen.

„Das ist schön zu hören. Ich wollte euch alle zu einem Essen einladen, morgen. Deine Mum würde sich sehr freuen wenn ihr kommt. Du hast doch keine Vorlesungen morgen."

„Ne-ein!"

„Störe ich dich gerade, Schätzchen?"

Natasha konnte gerade nicht mehr als einen erstickten Laut von sich zu geben.

Nachdem Tealc ihre Lippen wieder frei gegeben hatte, antwortete sie wieder in ganzen Sätzen.

„Ach Dad weißt du, ein paar Minuten später und du hättest wirklich gestört, aber jetzt ertrage ich es gerade noch meine Aufmerksamkeit mit dir zu teilen."

„Du bist nicht alleine.", kam es leise aus dem Telefon.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." kam es nach einigen Sekunden leise zurück.

„Wie heißt er?" Daniels Stimme machte selbst ihr durch das Telefon eine Gänsehaut. Erstaunlich, ein so friedliebender Mann, aber die Unschuld seiner Tochter verwandelte ihn in eine fauchende und überaus gemeingefährliche Bestie.

„Ahm, Dad, jetzt hast du mich erwischt." Sie sah Tealc grinsend ins Gesicht. Der hatte seinen Kopf von ihren Brüsten erhoben und starrte sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ich hab vergessen nach seinem Namen zu fragen."

Zu Tealc gewandt grinste sie.

„He du, Süßer, wie ist dein Name?"

Es passierte nicht oft, aber Tealc begann wie von Sinnen zu lachen. Es wurde so schlimm dass er nach einer Zeit gar keine Luft mehr bekam.

Als Natasha dass bemerkte, beendete sie das Telefongespräch mit ihrem Vater.

Daniel runzelte kurz die Stirn.

Nein, das.. nein.

Ein paar Tage später kamen alle zu seinem Essen.

Und wie immer wurde alles still als Janet die alles bewegende Frage an ihre Tochter richtete.

„Und Natasha, hast du einen Freund?"

„Nein, nur einen Geliebten."

Janet blinzelte. „Aha. Du klingst aber gerade nicht besonders glücklich."

„Ach, Mama, er macht immer dieses Gesicht wenn er mit mir geschlafen hast, weißt du so, Oh mein Gott was habe ichh getan."

„Aha." Für wenige Sekunden schienen der Doktorin die Worte zu fehlen.

Cassie sah zu ihrer Schwester und grinste sie an.

„Bringt er es wenigstens?"

Natasha lächelte besonnen und nickte dann.

„Stephen."

Es war fast ein unhörbarer Laut, den Daniel von sich gab und nun mit wütendem Blick zu dem besten Freund seiner Tochter blickte, von dem er wusste das dieser mit allem schlief was ihm unter die Finger kam. Wie ihn seine Tochter dazu überredet hatte, das es „O. K." sei, dass sie zusammen mit ihren Bruder und Stephen, Jacks und Sams Sohn, in der gleichen WG wohnte, wusste er bis jetzt nicht.

Entgegen seiner normalen Reaktion, bleich zu werden und fast keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, schüttelte dieser dieses Mal nur leicht angepisst den Kopf.

„Ok, Onkel Daniel, ich sag das jetzt nur einmal. Bevor ich es mit deiner Tochter treibe, geht die Welt unter. OK." Seine langen blonden Haare fielen im kurz ins Gesicht und er streifte sie aus seinem Blickfeld.

Kurz sah er zu seiner 10-jährigen Verlobten Leron(Tochter von Skaara und Res), dafür hasste er das junge Mädchen noch immer, und lächelte sie böse an.

Nach einigen Momenten wandte er seinen Blick wieder zurück zu seinem Onkel und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sieh es bitte ein, deine Tochter ist verrückt, sie ist wahnsinnig und hat PMS und das ist schon kaum zu ertragen, wenn ich nicht mit ihr schlafe. Also bitte, hör auf mich mit diesem Blick so anzuschauen. Wenn du jemanden fast töten willst, wende dich doch bitte an den Jaffa neben dir. Der schläft nämlich mit deiner Toch… uupsy."

Daniel blinzelte zweimal.

„Tealc?"

„DanielJackson." Der Jaffa sah seinen Freund indifferent an.

„Lügt er?"

Der Jaffa schwieg, verneinte aber auch nicht.

„Schläfst du mit meiner kleinen Tochter?"

Tealc blickte etwas böse zu Natasha. Die hatte natürlich damit gerechnet dass Stephen plappern würde.

Schließlich seufzte er.

„In der Tat." Soviel dazu sich erst ein Mal sicher zu sein, ob es nur Sex war oder nicht. Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt ihren Kopf durchgesetzt und ihn wirklich vor die Wahl gesetzt.

„Du schläft mit meiner sechzehnjährigen Tochter, Tealc.", stellte Daniel noch einmal, wesentlich ruhiger fest.

„In der Tat."

„Meine Tochter."

Tealc nickte.

Daniel starrte ihn lange an.

„ICH TÖTE DICH."

Tealc blinzelte und legte endlich die Gabel beiseite, die er bis jetzt immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet."

Er blickte zu seiner Geliebten.

„Zufrieden?", flüsterte er.

„Ja, jetzt schon.", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

„Ich hoffe du lässt mich nicht alleine mit ihm.", fügte er dann kaum hörbar zu, als er bemerkte dass die Wände zu beben begannen.

Sie schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken.

„Natürlich nicht.", lachte sie ihn dann an.

Sie streckte sich ein wenig und setze ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf.

* * *

_Ok, wenn einer von euch will, dass es weitergeht, schreibt, wenn nicht, auch nicht so schlimm._

_Wie dem auch sei._

_Wenn ihr wissen wollt wie das ganze passiert ist:_

_„Der lange Weg zum Tod." von MariaSantara_

_ganz einfach._

_Bussi_


End file.
